To Find A Warden
by LilianaNadi
Summary: Leliana is worried about the Warden and goes out to find her.
1. Chapter 1

"Inquisitor." Leliana greets as Merilindes reaches the top of the stairs in the rookery. "I have something to ask you."

Merilindes takes a seat at the table serving as the spymasters desk. "What is it?"

Leliana takes a deep breath. "With all the chaos that happened at Adamant, I don't suppose you found the Hero of Ferelden there?"

Merlindes thinks back to the siege. Raking over the details as quickly as she can. After a few moments, she sadly shakes her head. "I'm sorry, Leliana. I don't think she was there."

Leliana lets out the breath she was holding. "Then maybe there's hope. Elissa went missing a few years ago and Alistair will tell me nothing. Claims he knows nothing. I do know that she was trying to find a way to cure or prolong the Calling. I wish to send out scouts to find her. But when they do, I need to go to her. She only trusts those she is close to."

Merilindes takes the information in and mulls it over for a few moments before speaking. "Send your scouts. Take however long you need when you find her."

"Thank you, Inquisitor. She may know something. She may know nothing. I just need to know that she is okay."

Merlindes nods. "I understand. Do what needs to be done. Let me know when you hear from your scouts."

Leliana crosses her arms across her chest and gazes out the window. "I will."

It was over a month later before Leliana came to Merilindes with a scroll and one of her scouts. "We've found her." she says breathlessly. She looks to her scout before adding, "Tell her what you told me."

The scout clears his throat. "We'd been tracking the Warden for a while and while me and two other scouts were pouring over a map trying to figure out where to go next, a hooded figure entered our camp. Not knowing who it was, we drew on her. She held her hands up in surrender before lowering her hood. That's when we knew who it was. The Hero of Ferelden found us. She handed me that scroll and said that she wanted one of us to personally give it to Leliana. She didn't want the bird to be intercepted." As the scout finishes he stands straight and still, waiting further instructions.

Leliana places a hand on his arm. "That will be all, Theo. And, thank you."

Theo nods his head, turns on his heel, and walks out of the room before either woman speaks again.

"So, what does it say?" Merilindes asks, tentatively.

"That she wishes that I didn't look for her but that she will meet with me. She doesn't know what information she can give me, seeing that she was new to the Wardens when the Blight began, but that she will do what she can. She told me where I can find her and that I must come alone."

"I see. And you trust her?"

Leliana looks the Inquisitor in her eyes before speaking. "Implicitly."

"Any reason for her to be acting so paranoid?" Merilindes asks.

Leliana shrugs. "I have no idea why she is acting like this, but these are strange times. But she has always been there for me. I need to know if she knows anything. Maybe it can help."

Merlindes nods her head. "Anything I can do to help, you only need to ask. Take one of my mounts when you go. We'll speak again when you return."

"Thank you, Inquisitor." Leliana leaves the room and prepares to leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Elissa leans against the post in the inns room, hidden mostly in the shadows. She knew Leliana would show. She didn't want her to, but with recent events, it was inevitable that this meeting would happen. A few moments later the door to the room opens and Leliana walks in, closing the door behind her.

Elissa speaks from the shadows before she walks into the dim light in the room. "I almost hoped you wouldn't show."

"Elissa!" Leliana exclaims, rushing forward to hug her friend. "I've missed you. So much has happened. I was worried. Alistair wouldn't tell me anything. Even after we found Venatori agents posing as kitchen servants. He said he didn't know where you went. Just that one day, poof, you were gone and all he found was a note on your pillow." Leliana holds Elissa at arms length to get a good look at her. She still looked almost as she did the last time they saw each other.

Elissa gives her a small smile. "Alistair always knew where I was. He's the only one who knows. I'm just surprised he managed not to tell anyone. And what's this about Venatori agents? What's going on, Leli?"

Leliana motions for them to sit at the small table in the room. "A lot has transpired these past few months. The Temple of Sacred Ashes exploded. Divine Justinia, as well as all the mages, templars, and Grand Clerics that were there, are all dead. There was only one survivor. A Dalish elf named Merilindes." Leliana takes a deep breath before continuing on.

"We set up in Haven while trying to figure out what was going on. The mages that were in Redcliffe were later recruited after we learned that a magister named Alexius used time magic to recruit them for Corypheus."

"Wait." Elissa interrupted. "Corypheus? I know that name. Didn't Hawke kill him?"

Leliana nods. "She did. Both her and Varric said so. We don't know how he's still alive. We're hoping to find that out among other things. Anyways, shortly after recruiting the mages, we went back to the Temple to attempt to close the Breach again. Afterwards, we were attacked at Haven by Samson, Corypheus and Red Templars. We had no choice but to destroy Haven. And it seems that Corypheus has an Archdemon, or something similar to an Archdemon, at his command."

"How are the Venatori mixed in all this and what about the attack on my husband?" Elissa asks.

"The Venatori are apparently a cult from Tevinter who worship Corypheus. They are trying to help him in his goal to cause chaos across Thedas. While dealing with Alexius, the Inquisitor found out about a plot to assassinate Empress Celene and that Corypheus wished to create a demon army." Leliana answers.

"Kill the Empress of Orlais? Demon army? Does Alistair know?" Elissa questions further.

Leliana nods her head. "I went to Denerim personally and told him everything that was going on. It only seemed right after what happened in Redcliffe."

"What did happen in Redcliffe? Alistair didn't tell me much. Just that he let the mages take refuge there. A few months later I find out that he's banned them from Ferelden."

Leliana nods her head again. "He did. He marched in after Alexius had been neutralized and commanded them to take whatever offer the Inquisitor was offering as they were no longer welcome in Ferelden. Not after everything he had done for them. Fiona looked rather ashamed."

"Fiona? Former Grey Warden and Grand Enchanter? What does she have to do with all of this?" Elissa questions.

Leliana takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly before beginning. "The Inquisitor went to Val Royeaux to try and reach out to the Chantry and the Templars for support. The Chantry was spreading vile lies about her and what the Inquisition stood for. Only, when we got there, the Templars were leaving Val Royeaux. Cassandra was concerned as this behavior was unlike the Grand Seeker Lucius she knew. When they left the city, they were approached by Fiona who invited them to Redcliffe to talk about an alliance with the mages. The Inquisitor decided to ally with the mages and headed to Redcliffe. Only when she got there, something strange had happened. Fiona didn't remember speaking to the Inquisitor at Val Royeaux and the mages had already decided to ally with a Tevinter magister. The Inquisitor was then sent to the Chantry there to find out what was going on. There she met another Tevinter mage named Dorian. He explained to her that the rifts there were acting strange. Speeding time up, slowing time down. That it was a form of magic he'd help develop but only in theory. Alexius had somehow managed to get it to work."

Leliana takes another deep breath before continuing on. "Alexius, soon after, sent a letter asking to meet with the Inquisitor at Redcliffe castle. Knowing it was a trap, I remembered the secret entrance we used during the Blight. I sent some of my agents that way to help. My agents managed to slip in unnoticed and killed his guards. Alexius panicked and sent the Inquisitor forward in time."

"Woah." Elissa exclaims. "Tevinter. Time magic. If it wasn't you telling me this, I'd barely believe it. And after everything we witnessed together during the Blight."

"It is rather hard to believe. I can barely believe it and I've either witnessed it, talked to who was there, or read the reports." She sighs. "After the Inquisitor came back, Alistair came in. Because Alexius had deposed Teagan, Alistair was mad at Fiona. He tried to help them and he felt like they had betrayed his trust. The Inquisitor then took the mages on as allies. They're at Skyhold now preparing for when we may need them next."

Elissa lets out the breath she had been holding. "Let me guess, this isn't the only thing you know."

"There's more. And now I come to the reason on why I had to find you. Grey Wardens had been going missing. We managed to track down one, a Warden named Blackwall, but he couldn't tell me what I wanted to know. Varric contacted Hawke. She led us to a Warden named Stroud in Crestwood. He then led us to a Warden base in the Western Approach. When the Inquisitor, Hawke, and Stroud got there, they learned how Corypheus was making his demon army. He was using the Wardens to do it." Leliana takes a look at the Warden in front of her, noting the shock on her face. Genuine, she thinks to herself.

Elissa takes a shaky breath. "How was Corypheus using the Wardens to make his demon army?"

"He is able to influence them. According to the reports I read, the Inquisitor witnessed a Warden mage sacrificing a fellow Warden and then summoning a demon, binding it to himself."

"Blood magic," Elissa spits out in disgust.

Leliana gives her a sad nod. "It seems as if many have fallen to chaos. From what we have gathered, Corypheus is able to mimic the Calling. Stroud said he had heard it but it was faint."

"I haven't really noticed anything but my dreams have been strange lately. Full of death and green skies." Elissa tells her.

"The Breach." Leliana breathes. "When the Inquisitor was warped forward in time, she said that the entire sky was green and that demons were everywhere."

Elissa shakes her head to rid herself of the memories of the dreams. "Why does it seem as if Thedas is always in turmoil, Leli? Ten years ago we went through the fifth Blight. Hawke went through ten years of Kirkwall bullshit. And now we have an insane Priest of Dumat who claims he entered the Golden City." Elissa pushes herself out of her chair throwing her hands in the air in exasperation as she begins to pace.

"I don't know, Elissa." Leliana responds, getting up from her chair as well and walking towards Elissa. She places her hands on Elissas shoulders and looks her friend in the eyes. "I swear to you, we will find out what is going on."

Elissa takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. "I hope so. I wish I could help you, Leli. I really do. But I don't know anything. I'm trying to find out how to cure the Calling and I think the Architect is the key. I need to find him."

Leliana nods her head in understanding. "If I hear anything, you'll be the first to know. Be safe, my friend. May we meet again when this is all over."

Elissa hugs her friend. "You too, Leli. I wish I had more to give, but what I'm doing here," Elissa sighs, "I need to know if it's possible. Not just for me but also for Alistair. I'll keep in touch when I can."

Elissa and Leliana embrace one more time. Elissa gives the spymaster a smile before lifting her hood to place her face in shadows before slipping out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Leliana heads back to Skyhold shortly after Elissa had left the inn. She replays their conversation over and over again. Before long, she's riding over the bridge that leads her back to the fray. She takes the horse to the stables, letting the stable hands take over once handing over the reins.

She immediately heads to the Rookery to send Alistair a bird. As she reaches the top of the stairs, she notices something glittering on the table. "What's this?" she asks the room.

One of her scouts steps over. "A bird brought it a few minutes ago. It's for you."

Leliana picks up the necklace, an intricate sunburst, and notices the scrap of paper attached to it. She unrolls it and quickly reads:

 _Leli,_

 _I know the death of the Divine has hit you hard. Please do not lose your faith. Use it to help remind you why you are doing what you are doing. Please, Leli. Don't lose yourself to grief._

 _Elissa_

Leliana smiles as she examines the necklace. The soft footsteps behind her alerts her to the presence in the room. "Inquisitor." she greets, not turning around.

Merilindes leans against a post. "Was it worth it?"

Leliana continues to stare at the necklace in her hand. "Elissa didn't know anything but, yes, it was worth it."

Merlindes pushes off from the post and walks over to stand beside the spymaster. "Then I'm glad you went. What's this?" She asks, nodding towards the trinket.

"Advice from a friend." Leliana answers.


End file.
